


A teenage dream

by Yukitophantom



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig is a teenager, He's really confused with his feeling for tweek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 02:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yukitophantom/pseuds/Yukitophantom
Summary: Craig is confused. He and Tweek were supossed to be friends. And just that. Craig thought it was just that, so he doesn't understand why he feels he wants more with Tweek. He just ... Can't stop thinking about it, and this make his body react to it.





	A teenage dream

**Author's Note:**

> Dudes, I'm from brazil, I don't reaally speak english, so, if something is weird please tell me, i'll fix it. I hope you like it, this fanfic is mine and is also posted in portuguese here: http://fics.me/9966097

I turned around one more time in the bed immersed in the darkness of the room, trying to relax and sleep for class tomorrow, but unfortunately the thoughts that tormented my mind wouldn't let me sleep. I've already lost sense of how much time I spent here, trying to sleep. 

Anyway, I gave up keeping my eyes closed and, frustrated, I opened my eyes as I sighed. I don't know why I opened my eyes, if it's dark and i can't see a thing... 

I extended my arm and grabbed my cell phone. I used it a bit until I opened the message app and immediately saw the picture of my "boyfriend". I sighed loudly and kept my cell phone, closed my eyes again, covering my head with the sheet. 

It wasn't just enough for me to be fucked in chemistry and math, I still had to worry about what I was really feeling about Tweek and all of our dating thing. 

Ever since we were kids he and I had been pressured to fake a date in order to keep everyone happy in South Park, and even when we tried to end it, all of South Park made us come back, and now, with me purposefully distancing myself from him because of my confused feelings, it's already remarkable how the people here were already "suffering" because of it. 

The truth is that at first, I accepted all of this just because Tweek is a really good friend and, most of the time, I didn't even remember that relationship, I just acted normal. Now in my adolescence, probably my hormones are rising and I also realized that I'm starting to think of Tweek as a real boyfriend... And I wanted to do things that boyfriends do... with him. I'm not gay! Tweek isn't either, but he's like an exception that I wouldn't really mind kissing... or touching. 

Fuck...! 

I sighed messing up my black hair and hugged my extra pillow, sinking my nose into the soft stuff, inhaling the nice smell and wishing it was Tweek there, so I could squeeze him against me, put our bodies together, hold his hips and move the hand that was in his rebellious hair to the pale face, making him look at me and find his face amazed, red. 

And there began another of the many fantasies I had with the blond boy. 

I looked down at his half-open lips, involuntarily moistened mine to whisper his name, Tweek closed his eyes and i slowly brought my face closer to his, still with eyes open, absorbing his expressions like an addict, hoping to know if he wanted to kiss me as much as i wanted to kiss him. Seeing no resistance, I closed my eyes and finally kissed him. It was a quick touch, cuz Tweek moved away fast, looking scared, and I came as close to him as I could, wanting more. 

Tweek had his hands on his lips and he was shaking, his expression confused. 

I hugged him, kissed his forehead then his nose, took his hands away with love and gently held his face on both sides, eyes closed, tried to kiss him properly. 

I enjoyed each sensation, sucked his thin wet lips, and then I slipped my tongue into the hot and humid mouth, being received by Tweek's tongue, I moved without suffocating him, but making clear my desire in relation to him. Kissing him was as if everything disappeared, it made me soft, it was completely exciting. 

The lack of air made us separate, a fillet of saliva still united us, I licked his lips, and I moved away a little. 

\- Tweek?- I whispered for him. - I... Can I... Err, can I touch your ass? - As he did, I blushed strongly with the phrase, but I needed to ask. 

\- What-what?! - He tried to get away. - Gah! W-What kind of question is that?! - He sounded indignant, but I knew he was just confused. 

-... Can I? - Just now I realized how rough my voice was. 

I watched as him closed his eyes tightly, and then grit his teeth then after a few seconds with a low grumbling about not being gay, he agreed to it minimally. 

I closed my eyes again and kissed his mouth with voraciousness, put him on top of me, slipped my hands down his back, trying to touch every curve and elevation of his body, Tweek supported his hands on my chest to support himself during the kiss and i held his ass, squeezing him and pressing his penis against mine. I cracked the kiss after throwing my head back with a low groan, rubbing my hip more against his. 

\- Craig... - I heard tweek call me with a shaking voice and I looked at him. Tweek looked shyly at my penis, which was still covered in gray sleeping pants. 

\- You-You can... touch my penis, Tweek. - I closed my eyes and gasped as I felt hesitant hands over my penis, he pushed down my pants releasing my organ, when he touched my penis I wheezed out a loud groan, forgetting all about my parents at home, held his ass tighter, I lifted my torso, hugging his waist and biting his neck to control my moans while I was still being stimulated. I hid my face over there. 

-Haaaa... - I gasped. - Fuck... It's so good, Tweek. - I sucked his neck. 

It's obvious that I've jerked off before, but I' ve never felt such a huge pleasure like this before, it's out of control, it makes me feel so warm, desperate for air, it makes me stop thinking and contract all my muscles and...! 

Oh 

With a sigh, I let my body relax in bed, smiled while I was trying to recover my breath. 

-Fuck, I gotta go crazy. - I joked when I opened my eyes and saw myself alone in the room. I looked at my dirty hand and then I looked at my also dirty pillow. - Holy shit, what do I do with this pillow? - I grumbled hoarse. 

I went to the bathroom of my room, and put only the dirty part of cum under the water of the washbasin, cleaned my hand and then squeezed hard the wet little part of the poor pillow. 

Back in my room, I looked at my pillow and hugged it. 

\- I'm going to have to call you Tweek. - 

Yeah, completely crazy.


End file.
